Zwischen Himmel und Erde
by Rycitia
Summary: Ein Abendgespräch zwischen Legolas und Gimli.


Das hier musste ich nochmal verbessert hochladen, weil es beim ersten Mal ziemlich seltsam rausgekommen ist...ich hoffe, diesmal klappt es besser.

**

* * *

**

****

**Zwischen Himmel und Erde **

„_Darf ich dich lieben?_

_Mein Herz schlägt so schnell_

_Darf ich dich halten?_

_Die Welt dreht sich_

_Tage kommen_

_Tage vergehen_

_Ein Leben wie ein Windhauch_

_Ein Leben wie eine Ewigkeit_

_Die Welt dreht sich_

_Die Welt wird vergeh'n _

_Du wird eines Tages _

_Auch von mir scheiden_

_Der Schmerz meines Herzens_

_Nie war er so stark_

_Verzehr mich nach dir_

_Sie nennen es Lust_

_Sie nennen es Fantasie_

_Ich nenne es Liebe _

_Doch weiß ich es?_

_Die Welt dreht sich_

_Nächte kommen_

_Nächte vergehen_

_Schlaf_

_Wach_

_Gefangen zwischen Liebe _

_Und Verlangen_

_Wo ist die Grenze?_

_Was bin ich für dich?_

_Die Welt dreht sich _

_Du wirst mich verlassen _

_Ich gehe nicht von dir_

_Hab mich an dich gebunden _

_Mit unserem Blut_

_Wie Welt dreht sich _

_Es wird Tag und Nacht_

_Die Welt dreht sich_

_Um dich _

_Um mich_

_Die Welt dreht sich_

_Und ich drohe im Schwindel_

_Zu versinken_"

„Das ist ein schönes Lied. Aber was heißt es? Du weißt, ich verstehe noch immer nicht mehr als ein paar Wörter Elbisch." Gimli sah den Elb neben sich erwartungsvoll an. Dieser drehte sich erst im vom morgendlichen Tau benetzten Gras um, bevor er antwortete.

„Es ist ein Liebeslied, von einer Person gedichtet, deren Liebstes diese Welt eines Tages verlassen wird.

„Ich verstehe." Der Zwerg ließ seine Finger über die scharfe Schneide seiner Axt gleiten, dann legte er diese beiseite. „Woher kennst du das Lied? Es klang so liebevoll."

Legolas schenkte dem Zwerg ein Lächeln, ehe er antwortete. „Derjenige, der es schrieb, schenkte es mir, auf dass ich es bewahre."

„Nun sag mir, wer schrieb es? Einer der deinigen, vermute ich, doch wer?"

„Niemand aus dem Düsterwald, es war Elrond, der es einst dichtete. Er lehrte es Arwen und Elrohir und Elladan, und auch mir brachte er es bei. Damals, als wir uns zum ersten Mal in Bruchtal trafen, gab er mir weise Worte mit, und auch dieses Lied."

Legolas setzte sich auf und nahm Gimli's Axt, die auf dem Boden zwischen ihnen geruht hatte. Der Zwerg erhob sich und wanderte an die steinerne Brüstung der obersten Mauer der großen Stadt Minas Tirith. Ehrfürchtig blickte er hinunter, beobachtete die Menschen, die letzte Ausbesserungsarbeiten an den Mauern vornahmen, Blumenranken und Zweige an den Häuserwänden anbrachten, und sich fröhlich begrüßen.

Es herrschte Grund zur Freude in der Stadt, denn der erste Sohn Arwens und Aragorns war geboren worden. Eifrig bereitete man sich auf ein prächtiges Fest vor, denn das Königspaar wollte die Geburt des Thronfolgers als Zeichen der neuen Hoffnung nach Saurons Fall setzten.

Beide waren sie, Gimli und Legolas, eingeladen zu den Feierlichkeiten. Auch die vier Hobbits wurden erwartet, und die Kunde, dass auch Gandalf zugegen sein würde, hatte sie bereits erreicht.

„Doch was bewog ihn, dies Lied zu dichten? Was war es denn, das er liebte? Schrieb er es seiner Frau zu Ehren, die einst entführt war?" Gimli drehte sich um zu seinem Freund, der noch immer im Gras lag und verträumt zur Himmel hinauf sah.

„Nein, denn sein Herz hatte er jemand anderes geschenkt."Legolas antwortete ohne auf den Zwerg zu achten, den Blick in den Wolken verloren. Seine Stimme glitt über in ein Lied.

„_Einst gedachte ich der Welt_

_Im Glauben_

_Ihr zu dienen_

_Doch nun sehe ich_

_Öffne meine Augen_

_Einst liebte ich Schatten_

_Versuchte sie zu fangen_

_Doch nun erkenne ich _

_Das wahre Licht_

_Eingebettet in deiner Liebe_

_Werde ich lebendig _

_Sehe ich das Licht_

_Einem reinen Kristall gleich_

_So zerbrechlich_

_So unzerstörbar_

_Nun bin ich verletzlich_

_Doch stark_

_Einst sah ich dich nicht_

_Doch nun bist du alles_

_Umgeben von Licht_"

Gimli lächelte. „Ich nehme es als Freundschaftsbeweis, dass du ein Lied in einer mir verständlichen Sprache singst. Es gefällt mir sehr gut. Von wem ist dieses?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. So uralt ist es, dass es lange Jahre vor meiner Geburt geschrieben wurde. Doch ist es eines der schönsten Liebeslieder, die ich kenne."

Der Elb ließ seine Finger sanft über die scharfe Kante der Axt gleiten. Benahe liebevoll fuhr er die Kanten nach. Bei einer Kerbe verweilten seine Finger eine Weile.

„Diese hier ist jene, die du aus Helm's Klamm mitbrachtest, nicht wahr? Den zweiundvierzigsten Orc erschlugst du, doch diese Narbe blieb an deiner Axt zurück."

„So ist es, nie werde ich das vergessen. Um einen Orc habe ich dich geschlagen, um einen! Ich muss gestehen, ich war noch nie zuvor so stolz."

Legolas schenkte seinem Freund einen amüsierten Blick.

„Auch Schadenfreude zählt zu den Charakterzügen der Zwerge, so scheint es mir. Doch wahrlich, ich war in jenem Moment überwältigt von dem Glück, dich am Leben zu sehen. All meine Gedanken galten dir, als ich dort mit Aragorn in dem Saal kämpfte. Denn wärst du gestorben, ich hätte den Weg bis hierher nie bewältigt."

Ein Schweigen senkte sich über beide. Nachdenklich schaute Gimli nach Osten hin, wo sich die Berge Mordors gegen den immer noch düsteren Himmel abzeichneten. Legolas' Blick galt den Wolken, die Muster auf en Himmel und Schatten auf die Erde zauberten. Noch immer spielten seine Finger mit der Axt.

Der Zwerg deutete vage gen Westen. „Sieh, die Sonne sinkt bereits. Bald wir uns Aragorn zum Abendmahl rufen."

„Ja, die Hobbits sind sicher schon seit einer Stunde in der Küche und helfen und naschen mit."

„Es ist unglaublich, wie viel diese kleinen Halblinge verdrücken können. Und trotzdem werden sie nicht größer!"

„Auch deine Größe ist nicht allzu riesenhaft bemessen, Herr Zwerg. Doch nicht minder imposant, wenn zum Angriff bereit und wütend.", neckte der Elb schelmisch.

„Du sein still! Ragst über die meisten Menschen, und lachst über kleine Leute! Mein Körper mag gegen deinen klein erscheinen, doch in Mut und Willenskraft stehe ich dir nicht nach!", donnerte Gimli gutgelaunt. Die Wortgefechte zwischen ihnen waren so alt, doch verloren sie nie ihren Reiz. Legolas lachte.

„Nein, gewiss nicht! Je länger ich dich kenne, desto mehr achte ich dich und die deinigen. Zwerge sind faszinierende Wesen. Streitsüchtig und grummelnd sind sie, doch ebenso tapfer und mutig! Menschen und Elben verblassen neben ihnen!"Er drehte sich Gimli zu. „Was habe ich für ein Glück, solch einen Zwerg an meiner Seite zu haben! Wahrlich, ich würde vor Gram vergehen, verließest du mich hier und heute!"

„Doch ich verlasse dich nicht, nicht heute und nicht morgen. Solang ich diese teure Axt noch in meinen Händen halte, wirst du mich nicht los."

„Das will ich hoffen, Gimli."

Wieder trat der Zwerg zu der Mauer, abermals richtete er seine Blicke nach Westen.

„Die Sonne geht unter. Sollen wir nun gehen?"

„Nein, noch nicht. Ich möchte die Sonne verschwinden sehen, bevor sie sich aufmacht zu der Reise, die unseren Augen verborgen bleibt."

Der Elb setzte sich auf und schaute an Gimli vorbei zum rot glühenden, in den Wolken versinkenden Sonnenball hin. Die Axt in seinen Händen wurde immer noch gestreichelt, einer kleinen Katze gleich.

„Wie lange ist es schon her?"

Der Zwerg richtete diese Worte zur Sonne, wie als bewahrte sie die Antwort auf seine Frage.

„Jahre, Gimli."

„Jahre, doch erscheinen sie mir nur wie Bruchteile von Sekunden. Die Zeit, die seitdem verstrich, war ausgefüllt mit Taten und Aufgaben, doch schien sie zu fliegen."

„Schon zu lange befindest du dich in der Gesellschaft eines Elbs, Gimli Golinssohn. Zeit erscheint dir einem Windhauch gleich, der dich nur streift, doch nicht wie einen Sterblichen mitzieht. Du vermagst nun zu verstehen, wie wir Elben Jahrtausende durchstreifen, ohne sie jemals zu begreifen."

Der Zwerg seufzte schwer.

„Ja, dies, das mir früher unbegreiflich war, wurde nun ein Teil von mir. Auch diese Trauer, die das Herz erfasst, sieht man Leben kommen und gehen, wird mir nun begreiflich. Sehe ich die Halblinge an, so beneide ich sie um etwas, das ich einst auch besaß. Diese Freude an jedem neuen Tag, das Leben als Ganzes betrachtend, all dies vermisse ich nun."

Legolas stand auf. Die Axt, die seine Finger eben noch umspielt hatten, glitt zu Boden, doch keiner der Beiden achtete darauf. Ein bedrückter Ausdruck hatte sich über seine Züge gelegt, als er einige Schritte zu seinem Freund trat. Leicht legte er ihm die Hand auf die Schulter, als wollte er ihn stützen.

„Erschütternd muss diese Erkenntnis für dich sein, und ich wünschte, du hättest sie nie erfahren müssen. Doch wisse, was du verlorst gewann ich, gleich als teiltest du deine Lebensfreude mit mir. Ich gehe nun wacher durchs Leben, sehe all die Zeiten klar vor mir. Und gewiss hast du nicht deine ganze Liebe zu dem Tag, der auf den nächsten folgt, eingebüsst, nein, wie ein Tausch erscheint es mir. Du gabst mir ein waches Herz, ich gab dir verschleierte Augen. Beiden unserer Rassen fehlt das andere, doch wir schenkten uns gegenseitig. Ich streifte lange durch diese Welt, rastlos, auf der Suche nach der Vollkommenheit. Doch nun...."

Er drehte den Zwerg, der noch immer mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, um, sodass sie sich in die Augen blickten. Augen, so braun und tief und warm wie die Erde, verstrickten sich mit Augen die so grau und bewegt und flüchtig wie der Himmel.

„Doch nun fühle ich Ruhe, tief in meinem alten, erinnerungsgefüllten Herzen. Denn all die Last, all das, was ich mit mir schleppte, fiel von mir ab, seit ich an deiner Seite lebe. Graue Bilder verblassten, an ihre Stelle traten farbenfrohe, kraftvolle, dich mich jeden Tag aufs Neue mit unbändiger Freude erfüllen. Wahrlich, vollkommen bin ich. Mit dir."

Die letzten glutroten Strahlen der Sonne, die im Westen unterging, umfingen Elb und Zwerg, füllten die Grenze zwischen Erde und Himmel, wärmten beider Herzen.

„Vollkommenheit, dies ist ein Zustand. So, mein Freund, empfinden nur jene, die gefunden haben, was ihre Seele ein Leben lang sucht. Nicht viele mögen sich mit dem Wissen, sein zweites Herz gefunden zu haben, ruhig auf dem Sterbebett niederlegen, doch ich kann es. Ironie ist es, dass das, was mir als arrogant und selbstverliebt geschildert wurde, zu meines Lebens Halt wird. Denn, Legolas, mein Halt und Schutz bist du. Für die Welt der Zwerge bin ich verloren, für die der Elben nie reif, doch bei dir fand ich mein Zuhause, zwischen Himmel und Erde."

Der Zwerg endete mit leiser Stimme, die vom warmen Abendwind fortgetragen wurde. Er hob seine Arme und legte sie um die Schultern des Elbs, gleich als wollte er die goldenen Strahlen, die zwischen ihnen tanzten, einfangen, sie beide darin untergehen lassen. Ebenso faltete Legolas seine Arme um den Körper des anderen, die sanfte Umarmung erwidernd.

„So ist es, zwischen Himmel und Erde wollen wir wohnen, beschenkt durch den anderen, gemeinsam vollkommen."

Die Nacht hüllte die beiden Gestalten hoch oben auf den Burgmauern von Minas Tirith in sanfte Dunkelheit, legte schwarzen Samt über sie.

Beinahe ehrfürchtig hob Legolas den Kopf, um ihn zum sternenübersäten Himmel zu heben.

„Siehe, der Tanz der Sterne ist für uns! Mögen sie unser gedenken, wenn unsere Zeit vorbei ist."

Gimli folgte seinem Blick.

„Ja. Doch nun wollen wir unseren Blick auf hier und heute richten, und uns am baldigen Abendmahl erfreuen. Mir scheint, ich höre der Hobbit' Stimmen, komm!"

Sie lösten sich aus ihrer Umarmung, und liefen über die Steinterrasse zu den zwei Gestalten, die sich mit schnellen Schritten aus der Dunkelheit lösten, hin. Merry und Pippin empfingen den Elb und den Zwerg mit fröhlichem Geplauder und zerrten sie in Richtung Speisesaal.

Als er seine Axt aufhob, blickte Gimli noch ein Mal zu der Mauer, bei der sie gerade noch gestanden hatten.

„Zwischen Himmel und Erde.", flüsterte er so leise, dass nur Legolas, der neben ihm ging, ihn hörte.

„Zwischen Himmel und Erde.", antwortete er genau so leise.

* * *

Das gehört ins Mittelalter, oder? #heul#

Ich glaube kaum, dass irgendjemand sich durch mein Sprachgewirr bis hierhin vorgekämpft hat... Wenn ja, gebt mir ein Zeichen, dass es doch noch gelesen wird...auch wenn ich schon alle Hoffnung aufgegeben habe.


End file.
